This invention relates to internal dividers or partitions adapted to form separate cells within an outer enclosure or container. It is an object of the invention to provide a self erecting paperboard partition in which certain panels of the partition automatically move into position as two center panels of the partition forming blank are folded in face-to-face relation about a common fold line. These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from an examination of the following description and drawings.